There Could Be Anything
by Shuuka-over-Rin
Summary: When China puts out a challenge for America to stay silent for the rest of the world conference, Alfred agrees.  Rated T for safety - HUMAN NAMES USED


Title: Anything

Pairings/Characters: China and America

Rating: PG-13

* * *

Yao Wang sat comfortable in his chair, sipping on the steaming hot tea he had bought from the world meeting's cafe. It was a usual thing for China to come here after his work was over. Most of the other nations were still in meetings and this gave the Asian a time to relax and concentrate on his own paper work. With only four more hours left in the day, Yao was tired and ready to go home.

"Hey _China_!"

"Aru…?" The Asian nation looked up, surprised to be called over for once without being directly followed with an order. "America…?

"Hey." The usually over-excited American softly responded. "What's up?"

China paused for a second_. "America….aru?"_ He was confused._ "Did he really just ask me 'What is up?"_

But before the confused Asian could respond aloud, the American had taken a seat next to him and comfortably made himself a pillow out of China's shoulder. The older man froze.

"W-what are you doing, aru!" His words came out jerkily, shoulders tensing.

"M'mf…" America responded lazily. "I'm tired."

China couldn't just decide on one emotion that fit this scene. Was there even a word for it? Confusion? Frustration? Or really…just plain wrong? Well, whatever it was, it couldn't really turn Yao to act as the other had wished.

"G-get off of me, aru!" He demanded before shoving the heavy blond off of his shoulder.

But all he could manage was to push Alfred's head from China's side, down his arm, to his lap. The American barely responded with a weak "Hm…"

"S-stop it, aru!" Yao's face began to color. "This is no way to act!"

Alfred simply rolled over, still on the other as if he was in some type of haze, "But I'm tiiiiired~"

China groaned. "Well, how is that my fault, aru? Go lag on someone else, aru! I-I'm busy!"

The younger man pouted, "Like who? England's freaking annoying, France won't stop touching me, and Russia is being, well…Russia."

The Asian sighed, _"Can't argue with that logic, aru..."_

"So…" America chose to speak up after a few seconds of silence, "…whatcha doing?"

"Well, I was trying to straighten out some papers I was left to record, aru…" He gave the blond a rather suspicious look, "…but now that you're here I see that I won't be able to get much as accomplished, aru."

"Shoot." The American replied in a more calm tone, "Don't let me get in your way…I can deal."

China hardly believed him, "_Really,_ aru?" His words overflowed with sarcasm, "You are too loud and obnoxious, aru…I would never get anything done."

Alfred whined, "I-I'm not loud and obnoxious! As a matter of fact, I can be quiet for the whole rest of the meeting! Only speaking out when spoken to first!"

The Asian raised an eyebrow and asked again, "Oh, _really_, aru?"

The blonde gulped, thinking back on his words, "Ah ha…" He scratched the back of his neck nervously, "…o-of course I can!"

China smiled, "All right then, aru." He opened his file folder back up and pushed down on the top of his mechanical Kitty-chan pencil, "Let's see it."

As he scribbled out the names and labels of country profits, he filled in the details, "If you can, as you said, be absolutely quiet for the rest of the meeting, as you said; only speaking when spoken to first, then you win, aru."

America decided the game hadn't started yet and went ahead to ask, "So…what do I win?"

"Hm…" China pondered the options, which didn't really matter. He knew that there was no way America could even come close to winning the game; never ever. "…anything you want, aru."

"Anything!" America's eyes got big.

Yao shrugged and then lifted a finger up to his lips, "Anything," He promised, "…now shush."

Alfred took in a quick gasp of air and held it in for a dramatic effect. He flashed a thumbs up to let China know it was a go.

_"Haha! With America attempting to stay silent for the day, there is nothing that can stop me from finishing these papers, aru! And of course there is no way he'll make it a whole four hours without saying a word! He's too jumpy and loud to do that, aru! But even still…just this little piece of mind will help out a lot, aru."_

China looked up once more at the American, who was still holding his breath, before putting himself down to really concentrate on his work. In the seat next to him, America was having a hard time keeping still. Every few minutes, he would let out a cough or gesture that Yao knew was not just some accident.

"Alright," The Asian set down his pencil again, "New rule, aru; no jumping around like or fidgeting…it's just as annoying as any of your noises, aru."

Alfred huffed and nodded, his silence still going strong. He crossed his arms and sat cross-legged on the chair, refusing to speak or move. China smiled and went back to working, checking his phone to make sure he still had enough time.

_"Three whole hours left…America will never make it, aru!"_ He didn't think it was possible to get this excited, "_And to think I'm almost done."_

With Alfred out of the way, Yao speed through his papers, finally coming to the last one. "Aru…I haven't done this math in years, aru…" He moaned and used the side of the sheet to work out the prices.

Without China giving full attention to the American, he never bothered to glance up at the time, which had been changing rather quickly. His mind on his work, and his eyes on the paper, he didn't seem to notice how excited the blonde was getting. Before he could even sign his name to the bottom of the sheet, the room exploded with a huge, "I DID IT!"

Yao looked up suddenly, dropping his pencil on his work. "A-America, aru? I thought I told you to be quiet, aru! You were supposed to be-"

"Made it all the way!" He stood up proudly and posed victoriously, "FUCK YEAH!"

China stood up in defense, "N-no you didn't, aru! It's still-" The clock caught his eye.

The time read five o'clock exactly; the world meeting was over and it was time for everyone to leave. Normally, Yao would be packing away his work and standing up to walk back East with Russia, but today was just a little different.

Yao gasped_, "T-there's no way, aru! He couldn't of really-…he must have changed the clocks, aru! Yes, that's it! There is no possible way that he would be able to-"_

"I won!" America continued to cheer, followed by another one of his heroic rants of how awesome he was.

China set his papers down and ran up to the clock, still not believing it. "N-not possible, aru! How could it be five already!"

Alfred happily spun around to Yao again and smiled, "So…where were we?"

The Asian gulped, "W-what do you mean 'where', aru…?"

"You _said_ that if I stayed quiet for the whole time, I could have anything I want." His smile curved devilishly.

_"Oh dear God…"_ China gasped, _"He's going to ask for-"_

Before Yao could finish his sentence, America brought up his whole arm and pointed straight at China, "I want _you_."

The Asian fell back in his seat, weak. "Y-you can't just take me, aru…" His words were a mix of pleas and reasoning, "I-it's just a game, aru…you can't seriously want me to-"

America let out a laugh, "Haha!" His smile didn't fade, "I don't mean like that!"

China's worries didn't dissolve at that, "T-then what _do_ you want, aru?" Yao's mind immediately guessed at his economy, the trading routes, all their money and the debts he held against America for so long. _"Aiyah...n-not the money, a-aru..."_

"Well…" He threw himself casually in the seat on the couch next to China with a smirk, "I said already; I want _you_."

Yao blinked, "W-what does that mean though, aru?"

America pulled him arm around the older and inched closer, his head now resting against China's shoulder. "I _said_ I want yo-"

The Asian jerked away for the second time that day, blushing madly as he took his leave from the couch to stand away from the blonde, "B-but you're n-not…"

Alfred jumped up suddenly, grabbing Yao's waist and pulling the Asian into an embrace. China flinched as the American pulled his arms around him tightly. He could feel his shoulders tighten and his cheeks go red, "A-aru…"

"Now gimme what I want, China…" America ran his lips around Yao's neck, sending a nervous shake down the Asian's side. "…_you promised_. "

Before China could respond, the blonde forced his lips against Yao's. He tried to pull away, he swore he did, but after a second of the others fierce love, Yao seemed to relax, his shoulders lowering. He didn't pull away. After only a few seconds, Alfred pulled himself away from the Asian, both still standing, with America's arm swung around Yao's waist.

China looked into the man's deep eyes, not sure how to react. Normally he would've sent America half way across the room with a swift jerk of his foot, but this was different. It wasn't the first time someone had forced themselves against Yao, and it defiantly wasn't the last. He could easily recall the times he had swung into England with a half empty jug of beer, and the days when Russia just happened to get a little too excited, and when France was, well… being France. But unlike anyone who had ever treated themselves to him, America had seemed to do as the gentleman England accused him of never acting as.

"A-aru…" His words were dazed as he stared at the questioning American.

"_He's not saying anything. Oh dear God I must've did it wrong. How was I supposed to know he'd just stand there? England's never like this, dammit! He always freaks out and yells when I do-"_

Before the blonde could finish his thoughts, it was his turn to be surprised. China had taken his arm around America's, and this time, Yao was the one to move first. The Asian pulled himself up to the taller nation and treated him to more than a minute of silent love. Both agreed that this was the little love 'click' that they have both heard about through the years.

When they finally pulled away, they had both lost their record of time. The conference building was empty by now and they now had to face the dim light of the break room. Still eye to eye, arm to hip; they both let their eyes adjust to the light before Alfred playfully shoved Yao back onto the couch.

"I have you now." He smiled devilishly as he pulled himself over the Asian.

After a short second of resistance, Yao smirked and let himself get cozy under the American's arms.

America pulled him back into a third lock, this time both of their lips playing along. Alfred was surprised at the willingness of Yao, but he didn't complain as the older pulled him closer by the edge of his jacket. Once they were able to let go of each other, both gasping for air, China had something to say.

"You know…" Yao's lips curved into a smile, "I'm actually kind of glad you won, aru."

America smirked before pulling himself back against him, "Fuck yeah."

* * *

Well you already read so please review - the more reviews the more stories you can pull out of me ;P


End file.
